dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SS501
Archivo:F_7oh9ofs6nj2m_9976d79.jpg Perfil *'Nombre del Grupo: '더블에스오공일 / SS501 *'Género: ' K-Pop *'Agencia:' Daesung Entertainment (Corea), Pony Canyon (Japón) *'Color oficial: '''Perla Verde Claro *'Fanclub: Triple S *'Debut: '''08 de Junio del 2005 Biografía SS501 (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó DeobeulEseu O Gong Il) es un grupo surcoreano de música pop integrado por cinco chicos bajo la dirección de DaesungEntertainment en Corea y PonyCanyon en Japón. El nombre de la banda es una combinación del alfabeto y números que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviación para "Star". Los números 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". Su fan club oficial es conocido como Triple S. SS501 debutó el 8 de junio del 2005 con su primer single "경고" ("Warning"), y con un segundo single "Snow prince" lanzado el mismo año. El grupo estuvo inactivo en Corea la mayor parte del 2006, aunque tuvieron una reunión de fans en Abril. La inactividad fue debido a la condición de la garganta de Heo Young Saeng, para la cual requirió cirugía y necesitó tiempo para recobrarse totalmente. A mediados del 2006 tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Luego regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre. Los singles del álbum incluían "Unlock" y "Four Chance". Mientras promovían el álbum en programas de variedades y música, también grabaron un programa en Mnet llamado "SOS". En su día número 600 ganaron el premio Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por su canción "Four Chance". 'Sub Grupo Debido a los ocupados horarios de 2 miembros, thumb|320pxPark Jung Min participando en el musical "Grease" y Kim HyunJoong grabando el drama, el álbum de SS501 que debía ser lanzado dentro del 2008 fue pospuesto para Julio del 2009. En lugar de eso, un subgrupo fue formado. Inicialmente querían usar Triple S como nombre, pero rechazaron la idea ya que pensaban que los 5 miembros siempre serían como 1. Luego el 25 de noviembre del 2008 lanzaron un álbum especial " U R Man" bajo el nombre de SS501. Los tres miembros del grupo también participaron de un cameo en el capítulo número 4 de Boys Before Flowers presentándose en un club cantando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover 내머리가나빠서 (Because I am stupid), una canción para el OST de BoysBeforeFlowers. La canción fue muy bien recibida debido al éxito del drama. Integrantes Archivo:Ss501-4.jpg Integrantes: Park Jung Min, Kim Kyu Jong, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Hyung Jun, Heo Young Saeng. '☆Hyun Joong☆' *'Nombre real: '김현중 / Kim Hyun Joongthumb|280px *'Apodos:' Líder, cachorro - vaca *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 06-Junio-1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso: '''68 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo del zodiaco chino: Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano mayor *Profesion: Actor, cantante, y modelo *'Talento: Tocar la guitarra, el piano y hablar fluido el japones *'Fobia: '''Le teme a las libelulas y a las cigarras. Ademas no soporta la presion de estar con gente mayor *'Agencia: KEYEAST Curiosidades *'Posición:' Líder *'Aficiones: '''Nadar, baloncesto, fútbol, leer mangas *'Habilidades:' Tocar la guitarra, el piano y hablar fluido el japonés *'Fobia: Le teme a las libélulas y a las cigarras. *Además no soporta la presión de estar con gente mayor *'''Club de fans oficial: '''Henecia (proviene de la fusión de la H de Hyun Joong, con el latín Benecia, que significa bendito, y viene a significar "bendito Hyun Joong") *Kim Hyun Joong ha sido anfitrión de MBC music show show! , debutando el 11 de noviembre del 2006, uniéndose a Brian de Fly to the sky. * Fue parte del elenco de WeGotMarried un programa de MBC junto a Hwang Bo. ☆Young Saeng☆' *'Nombre real: 허영생 / Heo Young Saeng thumb|280px *'Apodos: '''Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe) y Nutria *'Fecha de nacimiento: '03-Noviembre-1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Gochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Sub líder y Voz Principal *'Estatura: '181 cm *'Peso: 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpión *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo del zodiaco chino: Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Hobbies/Intereses: 'Escuchar música, piano, juegos, baloncesto *Talento: Tocar el piano, hablar fluido el ingles *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment : Curiosidades *'Posición: '''Sub líder *'Aficiones: Escuchar música, piano, juegos, baloncesto *'''Habilidades: '''Tocar el piano, hablar fluido el ingles *Fue un antiguo aprendiz bajo SM Entertainment, se retiró para unirse a DSP Entertainment. Young Saeng es cercano a muchos miembros de TVXQ Hero Jaejong , U-know Yunho y Max Changmin y Super Junior Yesung, Heechul y Choi SiwonSiwon , en particular con Hero Jaejong, Yesung, y Choi Siwon. *Tiene la voz más suave y alta del grupo. *Se preocupa mucho de su aspecto, es especial de su pelo. *Es extremadamente tímido y tranquilo frente a una cámara y adora tomarse fotos. ☆Kyu Jong☆' *'Nombre real: 김규종 / Kim Kyu Jong thumb|280px *'Apodos: '''Centro, Mantis Religiosa *'Profesión: 'Cantante, actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: '24-Febrero-1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''183 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo del zodiaco chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''padres, hermana menor *'Hobbies/Intereses: Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer *Talento: Hacer magia y habla japones fluidamente *'Agencia: 'B2M Entertainment '''Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Escuchar y escribir música, baloncesto, leer *'Habilidades:' Hacer magia y habla japonés fluidamente *'Religión: '''Cristiano *Kim Kyu Jong se trasladó desde el campo a Seúl para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. *Lo que se le pida que haga, él lo hará con pasión, a pesar de su timidez. *Le temía a a los perros, pero lo supero a través del programa thank you for racing me up en el que tuvo que cuidar de un perro abandonado (Siempre es el primero en despertarse). '☆Jung Min☆' *'Nombre real: 박정민 / Park Jung Min thumb|280px *'Apodos: '''Sexy Carisma, Caballo *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional, Diseñador y CEO *'Fecha de nacimiento: '03-Abril-1987 (24) *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del sur *'Estatura: 185 cm *'Peso:' 71 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo del zodiaco chino: Conejo *'Hobbies/Intereses: '''Escribir canciones, escalar. *'Familia: Padres, hermano mayor, hermana mayor. *'''Agencia: '''CNR Media '''Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Escribir canciones, escalar. *'Habilidades:' Claqué *Tiene una sonrisa hermosa y tierna. *'Educación: '''High School Attached to College of Education Dankook University, Universidad KyungHee Cyber Departamento de Información y Comunicación *También se le conoce como el más cordial de los miembros de SS501, y también el más hablador. '☆Hyung Jun☆' *'Nombre real: 김형준 /Kim Hyung Junthumb|280px *'''Apodos: Baby, Tortuga (puesto por Park Jung Min por su postura, camina como si llevara un caparazón en su espalda y por su largo cuello). *'Profesión: '''Cantante (vocal principal-rap), Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03-Agosto-1987(24) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo del zodiaco chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano menor Ki Bum (Marumir/마루미르) ex miembro del grupo U-Kiss. *'Agencia: S-Plus Entertainment '''Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar y videojuegos *'Educación: '''High school affiliated to Dankook University *'Habilidades: Natación *Tiene de sobrenombre maknae( el miembro más joven). *Es el más lindo y jugueton de SS501, siempre es víctima de las bromas de Park Jun Min y Kim Hyun Joong. *Tiene una personalidad tierna y alegre. *Es algo ambicioso, siempre hace muecas divertidas y llora con facilidad. *Habla un poco de inglés. Series *Idol World *Japan The Mission *Gracias por criarme *SOS *3Color Women talkShow *La Escuela del Rock * Gracias por despertarme *diario princesa *MP *Romantic Sky *-* *Good Day Special Discografía '''Discografía Coreana Album ''Mini-Album Single Digital Single 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Album' Single Colaboraciones *Lonely Girl OST - Lonely Girl *Boys Over Flowers OST - Aeinmandeulkki *Boys Over Flowers OST - Because Im Stupid *Strongest Chil Woo OST - Uri Hamkkeramyeon *Koongya Koongya OST - Fly Away (Go Go Remix) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee OST - EorinnaruiGieok, Jiul Su Eomneun Sarang Premios Galeria PARK JUNG.jpg Ss501 4ever.jpg Ss501-wallpaper-ss501-11266873-800-600-2-.jpg SS501254.jpg HEO YOUNG.jpg 20100518122037.jpg 20101026 khjye2.jpg 32586 435206465399 677555399 6131777 3855105 n.jpg 37375 127394233965282 100000841182535 157440 1664745 n.jpg Ss destination004.jpg Full.jpg Gd.jpg Jgh.jpg 1242025427dpp0031.jpg 5q.jpg Babyaegyo.jpg Bvg.jpg Ghi.jpg 7ff2309b27b431d1 ss501 thailand presscon 5.jpg 0dc52e83d1738392 ss501pic2.jpg 0fb755740b6dc19d ss501 0528 5.jpg 6fdff9e76c8ff07f ss501 newalbum.png Thumbnail-4- (2).jpg 4661623545_776b5a3624_z.jpg|ss501 en EE.UU. 4662244526_b2ecd1ff90.jpg|ss501 23489_1200209780080_1673622234_3820.jpg 4662244626_ccd1564217.jpg 63056_152647628098992_100000612665205_310706_3651218_n.jpg 61885_152360674794354_100000612665205_308907_4054278_n.jpg 69032_165118023517154_100000568734291_484966_6525374_n.jpg yfjv.PNG 7726_1118709816525_1490427678_30282903_6558752_n.jpg 62914_151605381536550_100000612665205_303835_776587_n.jpg 62354_1200186382997_1778677291_393328_3442968_n.jpg ss501-wins.png SS501 1.jpg|ss501 kim-hyun-joong-5_phixr1.jpg 14vi51u.jpg hoyeol79200903082046252.jpg calendario 2011.jpg|link=http:/tomodachiCC.hi5.com not alone.jpg|link=http:/kurenaimariazhisuka.faceboock.com E.U.jpg|link=http:/cosplaymexico¡¡.faceboock.com 40.jpg 96.jpg 50.jpg unlock.jpg|link=@kurenaizhisuka 34384739.jpg|Calendario SS501 ^^ 156313_296572834989_114548474989_1176221_2855329_n.jpg|'SS501 fighter ^^''' 40225_144245812261153_144241972261537_335089_4676793_n.jpg|'♥SS501♥' dis_1.jpg 168486 305193174989 114548474989 1241187 707603 n.jpg 168486 305193174989 114548474989 1241187 707603 n.jpg 2fdg1.jpg|link=esa carita..... 62777_152650208098734_100000612665205_310791_25930_n.jpg|ss501 3615087599_415846c300_z.jpg SS501 c.jpg 23489_1200199979835_1673622234_3820.jpg 23489_1200200059837_1673622234_3820.jpg|ss501 2091265100064620397.jpg|ss501 3615081535_e6960d6821_z.jpg PDVD_053.JPG|say my love PDVD_046.JPG fsa.jpg 3615903010_fa3e6cd815_z.jpg|ss501 4661624511_b3157c82af_b.jpg|park jumg min Ss501-ss501-9578841-1024-768-1-.jpg Ss501-solo-coll-cover-1-.jpg 4564645646456.jpg 20081010ss501 6 medium1.jpg 6369 1099690454637 1297928260 30252901 8217938 n-1-.jpg Kim hyun jun.jpg Park jung min.jpg Kim kyu jong.jpg Hysn-1- - copia.jpg SS501-1-.jpg 1-de-haru-haru-xd.jpg Baby1.jpg Charismatic1.jpg Center2.jpg Prince1.jpg 247655_203330363043951_100001009667933_561519_2677953_n.jpg|kim hyun joong|link=ss501 Leader1.jpg rt6ri.jpg|Nico.SS501<3 WUR.jpg|Nico.SS501 Nico.SS501.jpg|Nico.SS501 SS destinationfull026.jpg SS destinationfull020.jpg SS destinationfull014.jpg SS destinationfull008.jpg SS destinationfull001.jpg Videografía Coreana thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Never Again thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Warning thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Everything thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Snow Prince thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Fighterthumb|right|294px|SS501 - Unlock thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Four Chance thumb|right|294px|Coward (겁쟁이) - SS501 thumb|left|294px|SS501 - DeJa Vuthumb|right|294px|SS501 - A Song Calling For You thumb|left|294px|SS501 - You Are My Heaventhumb|right|294px|SS501 - Find thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Ur Man thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Love Ya thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Love Like This Discografía Japonesa thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Kokoro thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Lucky Days thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Distance Videos thumb|left|294px Enlaces *Sitio Oficial de Corea *Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón *Sitio de Daesung Entertainment *SS501 Spain (No oficial) Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Kim Hyung Joon| *Twitter Oficial |Park Jung Min| *Twitter Oficial |Heo Young Saeng| *Twitter Oficial |Kim Kyu Jong| Facebook * Oficial Kim hyun joong www.facebook.com/kimhyunjoong66 *Facebook Oficial |Park Jung Min| YouTube *Youtube Official (Park Jung Min) *Youtube Official (Kim Hyun Joong) *Youtube Official (Heo Young Saeng) Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Jgrupos